


Home

by TruFaith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, cursing, though not as much as my usual stuff ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruFaith/pseuds/TruFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been just over a month since Arkadia was finally restored to order and Clarke had returned to Polis. Which, of course, she had done by sneaking into Lexa’s bedroom in the middle of the night – prompting Lexa to have a very long talk with her newly appointed guards the following morning. </p><p>Clarke had come in and simply crawled into bed behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and whispered ‘Hey. I’m home’. Lexa had barely even woken up from it, but she remembers realizing then that Clarke Griffin was even more dangerous than she had feared. She also remembers immediately knowing that she was absolutely powerless to do anything about it. And a mumbled response of ‘Good. It’s been lonely here without you’ as she pulled Clarke’s arm tighter around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just written as a response to all the sad I was seeing on Tumblr today. So it's got a little of everything. Except sad.  
> Canon divergent from 306 and 40 minutes ;)  
> And there's no AI plot. As God intended.
> 
> I'm TruFaithy over on Tumblr, come say hi! ;)

Lexa is in her bedroom shuffling through page after page of notes and letters, trying to wind her mind down after a long day of meetings and discussions. Suddenly Clarke bursts in, slamming the door shut behind her and throwing her body back against it.

 

“Clarke? What’s-”

 

“Listen, I don’t have much time.” A panic starts to tingle across Lexa’s skin but she stays quiet. “Whatever he says is a lie, okay? He tricked me.”

 

“Who, Clarke?” There’s a sudden bang against the door, rocking Clarke forward with it. But she quickly regains her balance and bodily slams it shut again.

 

“You can’t trust him, Lexa!” Another slam from outside. “Please!” And another. Lexa’s whole body is crackling with panic and anticipation now, but she remains calm as she moves toward the door.

 

“Clarke, what’s happened? Who can’t I trust?” The next slam is enough to send Clarke sprawling forward, Lexa just close enough to catch her before she hits the ground. They both look up to find Aden standing in the open doorway, glaring. Confusion begins to swirl and mix in with Lexa’s panic.

 

“What did you tell her?” he asks Clarke, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

 

“The truth.” She steps out of Lexa’s hold, brushing herself off. “That you’re a liar and a cheat.” Clarke crosses her arms and juts her chin in the air, and Aden just rolls his eyes. Lexa’s panic is quickly fading, leaving only the confusion behind.

 

“I won fair and square. You just don’t want to admit being so easily bested.” Clarke huffs and Aden turns to address Lexa. “I believe the thirteenth clan calls it ‘being a sore loser’, Heda.” Clark lets out an incredulous squeak.

 

“I am _not_ a sore loser! You cheated!” Lexa sighs and pinches at the headache beginning to swirl behind the bridge of her nose.

 

“Natblida do not _cheat_ , Wanheda.”

 

“You were already on the ground! The fight was over!” Clarke spins to point a finger at Lexa. “This is _your_ fault, by the way. He learned that stupid, spin-y, knee kick thing from you!” Lexa lifts an eyebrow at Clarke, who manages to show a faint hint of shame in return before Aden speaks again.

 

“A warrior should never turn their back until they are certain the battle is won.”

 

“Oh _please_ , it wasn’t a _battle_ it was –”

 

“Enough!” They both turn back to Lexa, heads slightly bowed with guilt. “I have already had a very long and very taxing day.” Clarke takes a step toward her, guilt shifting to concern, but Lexa stops her with a small shake of her head. “And I’ve already heard far more childish bickering today than I’d care for.”

 

“I apologize, Heda.” Aden drops his chin down to his chest. Clarke crosses her arms again with a quiet sigh, her gaze dropping to the floor as well.

 

“Sorry. Commander,” she says quietly. Lexa fights the urge to roll her own eyes.

 

“Thank you. Now. Aden?”

 

“The fight was honorable, Heda. And the agreed upon conditions should stand.” She can see Clarke actively biting her tongue out of the corner of her eye. A small grin threatens at the edge of Lexa’s lips.

 

“And what were these conditions?”

 

“Wanheda must complete all of my chores,” Lexa gives in to her grin then and Aden smiles back. “For one week.” Lexa breathes out a quiet chuckle before she can stop herself, and Aden’s smile grows. She hears Clarke’s annoyed sigh somewhere beside her.

 

“Very well. The conditions stand.” Clarke scoffs and throws her hands in the air, then spins and crosses the room toward the open window at the back.

 

“Thank you, Heda.” Aden bows.

 

“It was you who won the fight, Aden. The credit here is not mine.” He looks back up at her with a proud grin. “Enjoy your week,” she says with wink. They share another smile and he bows again and leaves the room. Lexa turns toward Clarke and takes a deep breath in preparation before going to her.

 

“I see the training went well,” Lexa says cautiously as she joins Clarke on the balcony.

 

“Sorry,” Clarke breathes out. “But, in my defense, he _completely_ cheated. So…” Lexa chuckles and Clarke turns to her with a grin. “I am sorry for making your day more stressful though,” she adds with concerned eyes.

 

“I’ve had far worse days,” Lexa says simply with a small shrug, and Clarke rolls her eyes playfully because that wasn’t the point. “But thank you. Apology accepted. Besides,” Lexa brushes the hair back from Clarke’s eyes and lets her hand linger on Clarke’s cheek, “it’s quickly taking a turn for the better now.”

 

“Charmer,” Clarke says with a smirk, leaning in to bring their lips together as she steadies herself with a hand on Lexa’s hip. The kiss is practically innocent, just a slow, gentle brushing of lips that’s over just moments after it’s begun. It’s still more than enough to leave a smile on Lexa’s face when Clarke pulls away. She smiles back and gently rests her forehead against Lexa’s.

 

“Hi, Lexa,” she whispers. Lexa’s smile grows as she trails her other hand up Clarke’s arm, coming to rest just under her jaw.

 

“Hello, Clarke.”

 

It’s been just over a month since Arkadia was finally restored to order and Clarke had returned to Polis. Which, of course, she had done by sneaking into Lexa’s bedroom in the middle of the night – prompting Lexa to have a very long _talk_ with her newly appointed guards the following morning.

 

Clarke had come in and simply crawled into bed behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and whispered ‘ _Hey. I’m home_ ’. Lexa had barely even woken up from it, but she remembers realizing then that Clarke Griffin was even more dangerous than she had feared. She also remembers immediately knowing that she was absolutely powerless to do anything about it. And a mumbled response of ‘ _Good. It’s been lonely here without you_ ’ as she pulled Clarke’s arm tighter around her.

 

Of all of Clarke’s strange new customs and quirks that she’s discovered since that night, some learned from her people and some just inherently Clarke, this ‘delayed greeting of sorts’ is one of her favorites. It started on days that had been particularly long or hard-fought, when one or both of them was having difficulty shaking off their titles. Clarke would look at her, and kiss her, and call her Lexa, until Heda and Wanheda finally melted away and only Lexa and Clarke remained. Somewhere along the way it turned into an almost daily evening routine for them. And, for Lexa, a cherished reminder that, even though they both hold a deep admiration and respect for the other’s power and importance, at the end of the day, it was always _Lexa_ that Clarke really wanted.

 

Clarke quickly presses her lips to Lexa’s again before pulling back enough to smile at her properly.

 

“Those kids are _insane_ by the way.” Clarke notes as she heads back into the room, shedding her training gear and stretching out the kinks in her muscles. Lexa hums in agreement and follows after her. While Clarke changes clothes, Lexa moves around the room gathering up the parchments and maps she’d been pouring over earlier.

 

“You know,” Lexa says over her shoulder as she moves to place everything in a neat pile on her desk, “we’re really going to have to work on you not rising to the challenges of young children. Especially if _we’re_ ever going to…” she trails off as something on one of the maps catches her eye. It could be a possible point of weakness in their defenses. She sighs, knowing she’ll have to call yet another meeting with her generals first thing in the morning.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke yells her name with a kind of desperate urgency. It snaps Lexa out of her planning and she spins to face her. Clarke looks half panicked.

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“You!” Clarke says accusingly, “You happened! You can’t just say _that_ and then immediately zone out! What the hell, Lex?”

 

“What? I can’t say what, Clarke?” Clarke just tilts her head and glares, so Lexa quickly replays the last minute in her mind. “Oh. _Ohhh._ Oh, no, no, that is _not_ what I meant. No, I wasn’t saying that _we_ should…” Clarke stays wide-eyed and frozen in place, so Lexa continues as she slowly makes her way to her. “I only meant that soon we’ll have to make our,” she pauses to search for the right word, “ _relationship_ ‘official’, for lack of a better word. _If_ that’s something you would be okay with, of course. Announcements will need to be made, among other things. It will put even more eyes on you than there are now.”

 

Clarke nods slowly, still looking a bit lost and helpless, and Lexa can’t help but grin and breathe out a quiet laugh at the whole situation, as she finally gets close enough to gather Clarke in her arms. After a beat Clarke returns the hug almost robotically. Lexa pulls back to look at her, running a hand through Clarke’s hair.

 

“Are you going to be okay? I’m really am sorry, Clarke. I honestly didn’t mean to imply anything… like _that_.”

 

“No, it’s not…” Clarke finally says, “I mean, it wasn’t even that – I just…” She sighs and Lexa just watches her curiously. “Ok. I’m just going to be honest. And if it backfires horribly and makes everything awkward, then we’ll just…  skip dinner, have sex until we pass out, and pretend like none of this ever happened. Ok?” Clarke gives her a hopeful smile and Lexa laughs.

 

“Well, in the spirit of honesty, a small part of me is hoping for things to get awkward now. So I’m probably not going to make it easy.” Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes.

 

“Stop it, be serious.” Lexa sighs dramatically and Clarke smiles.

 

“Fine, fine.” She pulls Clarke over to the small loveseat and they both sit down. “Come on then, let’s have it.”

 

“Ok.” Clarke takes another deep breath and Lexa realizes that a part of her is honestly worried about how Lexa will take whatever she’s about to say.

 

“Hey.” Lexa rests a hand on Clarke’s thigh and brings the other up to Clarke’s cheek. “It’s just me.” Clarke smiles and covers the hand on her cheek with her own. She twists around to kiss the inside of Lexa’s palm, then brings both their hands down to her lap, threading her fingers through Lexa’s.

 

“So, basically I thought that you were implying something about us possibly having kids in the future, and I kind of freaked out a little bit.” Lexa just nods and waits for Clarke to continue. Clarke’s focus shifts away from Lexa’s face, focusing on some distant point just past her instead. “But, the thing is, you said it, and then my first thought _wasn’t_ ‘Oh my god, is she crazy? I mean we haven’t even really been together two months yet and she’s talking about having kids?’. Instead, _my_ first thought was,” Clarke shakes her head at herself as her eyes shift back to Lexa. “It was, ‘Damn. She’s right. I’m gonna have to get that under control.’” Clarke lets out a short laugh and Lexa grins.

 

“I mean, God, can you imagine?” Clarke continues. “The three of us out in the market and me getting into a screaming match with our kid about how he cheated at arm wrestling or something equally stupid, and then you having to step in and be the referee? Someone would overthrow us within the week. Probably Octavia.” They both laugh at that for a few moments. Then, once they’ve settled again, Clarke finally continues.

 

“Anyway, once I realized the _insanity_ that was running through my brain, _then_ I thought ‘Oh my god, Clarke, are you _crazy_? You haven’t even really been together two months yet and you’re already thinking about having kids?’ And _then_ I started to freak out.” Clarke laughs again and Lexa smiles and squeezes the hand in hers.

 

“Okay.” Lexa says calmly. “But why were you so worried to tell me that?” Clarke just raises an eyebrow and gives her a look suggesting the explanation is more than obvious. Lexa shifts closer to her, taking Clarke’s other hand as well. “There is _nothing_ wrong with having dreams or hopes for the future, Clarke. Those are the very things that give us the strength and the courage to fight _today’s_ battles. I would never hold that against you.”

 

“So are you telling me,” Clarke says with a smirk, “that _you_ have thought about _our_ possible future kids?” Lexa laughs and shakes her head.

 

“Honestly? No, not necessarily.”

 

“Exactly. And that’s because it is an insane thought to have.”

 

“No, no,” Lexa argues through both their quiet laughter, “it’s not. I promise you, it’s not. I just haven’t because…” Lexa hesitates and their laughter quickly fades as Clarke catches on to her reasoning. Commanders don’t live long enough to bother with dreams of family. Clarke drops her head, staring up at Lexa through long lashes as she gives her a sad smile. “Sorry,” Lexa whispers, hating that she’s the reason for that look in Clarke’s eyes.

 

“No, it’s… I mean, that’s why we’re working toward peace, right? To save,” the look in Clarke’s eyes shifts, just slightly, but Lexa can read it all the same, the ‘ _you_ ’ that Clarke will never voice, “…everyone.”

 

“Right.” Lexa gives her an encouraging smile. Clarke lets go of Lexa’s hands then and burrows under her arm instead, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder. They sit like that for a few minutes, Lexa running a hand through Clarke’s hair while Clarke holds her other hand between both of her own, tracing the paths of Lexa’s life across her palm.

 

“You do have to admit though,” Clarke says, “the mental picture _is_ kind of adorable.” Lexa hums in agreement and presses a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. “Tiny, angry Lexas, running around with little wooden swords, trying to pick fights with grown men five times their size.” Lexa chuckles and Clarke places a quick kiss to the skin just below her jaw.

 

“While that _does_ sound adorable, I think I’d prefer tiny, nosy Clarkes –” 

 

“I am not.” Clarke laughs and pinches Lexa’s wrist.

 

“– constantly sneaking into my meetings. Hiding everyone’s weapons to save them from going into battle.” Clarke sits up and looks at her with a barely contained grin.

 

“That does not sound like me at all, thank you.”

 

“Oh, really?” Lexa smiles and lifts an eyebrow at her.

 

“Why exactly did I come back here again?” she asks and Lexa laughs.

 

“Because you’re desperately in love with me and couldn’t bear to stay away a second longer, of course.” Lexa smirks and Clarke finally lets her lips curve up into a smile.

 

“Well,” Clarke’s eyes trace over Lexa’s face with that adoration that always causes Lexa’s heart to beat just a little faster every time she sees it, “you got me there.” Lexa’s next breath comes out a bit stuttered and she shakes her head in wonder as she leans in to kiss Clarke, like she’s being pulled to her by gravity itself, like she has no other choice.

 

There’s a desperation and a neediness to the way their lips pull at each other’s, borne from the still fresh memories of too much time apart, and the constant uncertainty that shadows the time they have left. Lexa grabs at Clarke’s hips, dragging her over to straddle Lexa’s lap. Clarke lets out a muffled squeak and Lexa grins as her lips move down to Clarke’s neck.

 

“Lex,” Clarke breathes out weakly, “Lexa, wait. We… we have to – _Jesus Christ_ ,” Lexa drags her teeth across Clarke’s pulse and Clarke’s hips rock down into hers. “Fuck. Waitwaitwait. Lex. _Lexa_.” Clarke finally manages a weak shove against Lexa’s shoulders and she drags herself back enough to look at Clarke.

 

“What?” Lexa asks, her unfocused gaze darting from Clarke’s eyes to lips to neck and back again.

 

“Dinner,” Clarke finally manages.

 

“What? Oh. Oh, no I – I lied before, I really was quite uncomfortable during that whole exchange earlier. So we really have no choice but to just…” Lexa leans forward again and runs her tongue along Clarke’s collarbone.

 

“Shhhiit,” Clarke hisses out, “God, you don’t play fair at all.” Clarke feels the laugh against her neck and grins. “Lexa. Kane and – _God_ – Babe, Kane and my mother are here, remember?” Lexa freezes for a moment, then drops her head to Clarke’s shoulder with a sigh.

 

“Damn.” Clarke laughs and glides her hands up from Lexa’s shoulders to her neck.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” She presses a kiss to Lexa’s temple as her fingernails scratch lightly just under Lexa’s hairline. “We won’t stay long, I promise,” she whispers against Lexa’s skin, adding another kiss. “Thirty minutes.” Lexa lets out an irritated sigh and leans back against the loveseat.

 

“You know; I’m really starting to regret the whole ‘inviting SkaiKru into my coalition just to get you to move in with me’ decision.” Clarke laughs again. “It’s become a real inconvenience.”

 

“But at least it worked, right?” Clarke says with a smile.

 

“Yes,” Lexa concedes softly after a moment, gently brushing a lock of hair back behind Clarke’s ear as her eyes trace over Clarke’s face. “At least there’s that.” Lexa watches as a wave of emotion softens Clarke’s features all at once.

 

“Ok, see? Dammit, Lexa. You can’t just look at me like that when you know we’re supposed to be leaving because now I have to –” Clarke surges forward, kissing Lexa with an intensity that leaves her so dizzy she can barely keep up with the frantic movement of lips, teeth, tongue. “Dammit!” Clarke shoves herself back with a hand on Lexa’s chest. She takes a deep breath, then another. “Ok, we _have_ to go. We can do this. Thirty minutes. In and out.”

 

“But –”

 

“NO.” Clarke leans closer with an intense stare and Lexa’s eyes widen in response. “We are Heda and Wanheda, okay? We have _got_ this.”

 

“Fine.” Lexa sighs, her jaw flexing in frustration. Clarke pouts at the sight, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

 

“Ok, twenty minutes. Come on.” She stands up and grabs Lexa’s hand, hauling her off the couch and toward the door.

 

“I don’t understand how you expect us to have these adorable children if you’re going to turn down perfectly good sex, Clarke.”

 

“That’s not how it works, Lexa.” Clarke never breaks stride as she grabs the handle and flings the bedroom door open.

 

“So says your space voodoo.” Lexa mumbles under her breath. “I’m only saying, I mean, it couldn’t _hurt_.” Lexa grabs for the door as she’s dragged past it, slamming it shut behind her.


End file.
